


VID: As Cold As It Gets

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s07e03 A Town Called Mercy, Fanvid, Gen, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I live only to see you live to regret everything that you've done</em>. Episodic for 7x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: As Cold As It Gets

**As Cold As It Gets**  
**music:** Patty Griffin  
**characters:** ensemble  
**content notes:** suicide **download:** [30MB .mp4 @mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?7cibcc3ow8bl7a5) | [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/qmadic) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/?0231c6f2c4my31k)

**[view on youtube with subtitles option](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrzdvAchJvg) **

**password:** mercy

lyrics:

To the end of the Earth, I'll search for your face  
For the one who laid all of our beauty to waste  
Threw our hope into Hell and our children into the fire  
I am the one who crawled through the wire  
I am the one who crawled through the wire

There's a million sad stories on the side of the road  
Strange how we all just got used to the blood  
Millions of stories that'll never be told  
Silent and froze in the mud  
Silent and froze in the mud

I know a cold as cold as it gets  
I know a darkness that's darker than cold  
A wind that blows as cold as it gets  
Blew out the light of my soul  
Blew out the light of my soul

I dream in my sleep, I dream in my days  
Of some sunny street not so far away  
Where up in a window a curtain will sway  
And you and I'll meet down below  
You and I'll meet down below

I know a cold as cold as it gets  
I fight a war, I may never see one  
I live only to see you live to regret  
Everything that you done  
Everything that you done  
Everything that you done


End file.
